


Patience

by crocodile_eat_u



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodile_eat_u/pseuds/crocodile_eat_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the meme: <i>Cannot believe we have none of it in the meme yet! With bottom!Martin begging over and over to whoever you want (Douglas and Herc are favorites, but follow your heart).</i></p><p>Summary: Douglas is a patient man.</p><p>Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own. D:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Patience**

The way Martin looked, flushed, panting and writhing across the sheets was almost impossibly decadent. Sinfully luxurious, fodder burned wonderfully into Douglas’ mind and he could not help but approve whole heartedly. The way the man strained, taut as a bowstring, back arched beautifully as his hips bucked uselessly into the air, grinding against nothing for much sought satisfaction. Searching for that pinnacle of release that, if Douglas had anything to do with it, wouldn’t be due for a while yet.

Because for now, in this secretive, quiet night, Martin was all and completely his. In everything, mind, body and spirit. The sweet surrender when Martin nodded his acquiescence a mere hour ago, his lips gentle against Douglas, a testament to that fact.

The Captain mewled like a kitten, pawing against the silk restraints knotting his wrists to the headboard as Douglas ran his tongue across that soft expanse of skin, Martin’s flesh pressed pink, hot blood thrumming just beneath the surface. He whined when Douglas nipped at his neck, panted when deft fingers stroked over his nipples and begged when his tongue ran across the dips in his hips. And yet he cried for more, sobbing softly for Douglas to just _fuck him._

But not yet. Not yet. There were still shades of Martin Douglas didn’t know, hadn’t the privilege, nor opportunity to become fully acquainted with yet. He wanted to know everything about the Captain, what made him purr, why his toes curled when Douglas nipped at the silky inside of his thigh, how loud he was willing to scream to be taken hard and rough and fast. He wanted to positively worship this gauche, self deprecating _beauty_ of a man while he had the chance.

Shushing his Captain gently, Douglas ran his finger gently around the base of the snug cock ring he had fitted around Martin, tracing the length of the man’s straining erection before dipping to run across his tight sac. He crooned to Martin, wiping the tear tracks away from the man’s red cheeks as he thumbed the damp skin of his perineum, pressing testily to that tight rosebud just behind.

“A-ah!” Martin’s hips jerked up, his dick copiously leaking as Douglas pulled away, reaching for the tube of lube he kept on hand. “D-Douglas...Douglas please...please I can’t take it anymore...”

It was a lie. He could take it. Martin was made of much stronger stuff than he let on, and this was no exception. They’d made it to an hour before, sixty three minutes, Douglas recollected proudly, before he crumbled and rutted into his Captain like an animal in heat. They’d beaten the record now but how much longer could Martin hold out before he went mad with desperation? Sooner or later that line between pleasure and pain would blur, a dizzying, heady turmoil that would leave the man swearing to kingdom come.

But he could do it. Douglas knew Martin could take it. Wonderful, sweet Martin who underestimated himself in almost everything, could take it, would always accommodate himself for Douglas, the man who would gladly fall to his knees in worship if he could.

In the end though, Douglas merely smiled, peppering a soft kiss to the damp skin beneath Martin’s glassy eyes as he gripped the man’s knees, pulling them up and pressing them to his chest. He reached up and with practised ease, undid both knots around the man’s wrists, seizing his hands gently before bringing them down to Martin’s thighs.

“Hold yourself open for me.” It was whispered, a hushed command in the trembling quiet.

Martin shook his head weakly, choking on a sob. “I can’t...I can’t...please Douglas-”

“Shh...none of that now...” He slinked down between the man’s legs, resting his head momentarily on the thatch of damp pubic hair, listening at the harsh thump of Martin’s heartbeat though his groin. “I know you can do it. You’re so good, you’re so brilliant Martin.” He slicked his fingers a best as he could with the lube in his position and dragged them down the man’s quaking thighs, leaving a wet, sticky, trail clinging to the pale skin. “Open yourself for me...do it.” It was a tall order, asking the man to willingly restrain himself during such torture, but he knew Martin would do it. Despite his appearance and the sheer awkwardness he seemed to radiate at the best of times, Martin was surprisingly capable of keeping up with Douglas- it was probably one of the reasons they fell for each other so hard and so fast.

Martin whimpered as his fingers scrambled for purchase on his thighs, the skin blotching pink as he pressed hard, opening his legs, his pink pucker coming into view. Douglas sucked in a sharp breath, steadying himself as his own erection screamed for attention, and ran a gentle finger between Martin’s cheeks, pressing firmly against that fluttering entrance.

It slid in with ease, sucked in greedily and Martin let out a grunt, his legs trembling with the strain of holding them splayed. Douglas gave it a moment before squeezing another finger in and another before Martin was wailing openly at the ceiling, the furrowed, pink skin of his anus stretched beautifully around Douglas’ fingers.

“God Martin,” Douglas panted, resting his forehead against the man’s thigh. “You’re still so tight, after everything.” With his free hand he lightly fingered the clasp of the cock ring, nipping at Martin’s skin. “Keeping yourself nice and tight for me aren’t you?” He could feel his resolve collapsing as he rutted against the sheets, feeling that well of pleasure build in the pit of his stomach. “Ready for me to fuck you open once more, as if it was your first time all over again.”

“Oh g-god Douglas, please! S-stop, please stop I can’t take anymore!” Martin was begging now, sobbing for release and he curled in on himself, his head twisting from side to side on the pillow. Douglas could not help the throaty growl that clawed its way out of his throat, his teeth sinking into the man’s thigh as his fingers thrust deeper into the man, nudging for that spot he knew would make the man squirm.

“You can Martin, you can. You always do.” Douglas nudged Martin’s prostate again and the man arched back, thrashing wildly against the bed. His cock was purple, thick and burgeoning against the restraint, wet with the precome leaking profusely from the swollen head.

Martin cried, turning his head to bury it as best as he could into the pillow, groaning loud when Douglas slinked down, desperate for a taste, his tongue running between the man’s cheeks. And when he pressed it against the swollen entrance, he pushed his fingers one last time against that heavenly bump within Martin and unclasped the cock ring with his free hand, timing it all perfectly.

And perfect it was. Utterly and unequivocally breathtaking. There was a swift moment of silence, barely a second as Martin’s mouth parted, eyes flying open as his back bowed when the tension snapped. His orgasm came rushing upon him, snapping all sound and light and life back into the room when he erupted, crying out long and hard to the ceiling as he came, silvery spurts of come shooting across his chest, to his neck, hot and sticky.

Douglas held Martin through it, the man’s thighs trembling with force around his head, his body seizing almost as he rode out the last waves of orgasm, falling back into a whimpery, heady mess.

And covered in come, burning with heat and utterly debauched, _by god was he beautiful._

After a calming moment, Martin’s erratic puffy breaths the only sound present, Douglas pulled away, reaching beside the bed to retrieve the towel he had left there prior in preparation. He cleaned Martin meticulously, taking careful measures to avoid rough handling of the man’s over sensitive, painful cock, before wrapping his body around him and gathering him tight in his arms.

“You were amazing,” Douglas whispered, laying a soft kiss into the damp, auburn curls. But it didn’t matter, Martin was already well into slumber, passing out somewhere between his orgasm and now. Douglas’ own erection lay nestled comfortably in between Martin’s pert cheeks but he would take care of it later. It could wait.

Moments like these, soft, blurred moments of utter calm, complete salvation from all the worries of life, could not. And Douglas would be dammed to hell and back before he wasted a second of it.

He lay there, quietly listening to Martin breathe, the gentle thump of his heart against Douglas’ hand and thought hazily, he could stay like this for a while- maybe even forever if he wanted to. And of course, if Martin assented as well. Because the reality was, Douglas was well and truly smitten, and Martin, although unbeknownst to him, had the man wrapped firmly around his little finger.

He wouldn’t tell Martin just yet though- he’d see how long it’d be before the Captain realised just how much power truly he had. For now though, Douglas was perfectly content with things as they were.

 _I love you_ would have been perfect though, those three little words finding home nestled between the two men, between chest and back, heart to heart. But he didn’t say them. Not yet.

Douglas would wait until Martin was awake. He was after all, nothing if not a patient man.

 **Fin.**

 _A/N- Quite literally done in the spur of the moment without thinking or blinking. So it's unfortunately unbeated. But I Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! <33_


End file.
